Authority Vested 502 Rewrite
by pitstruckin
Summary: Title: Authority Vested 502 Rewrite Word Count: 4975 Rules: Instead of Jax having to leave that night to go to jail, he gets to have one last night with Tara. Word count, no less than 3000. Written for the Jax and Tara (Sons of Anarchy) FB group.


Title: Authority Vested 502 Rewrite Word Count: 4975 Rules: Instead of Jax having to leave that night to go to jail, he gets to have one last night with Tara. Word count, no less than 3000. Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters.

Tara can't believe she is sitting in a brothel having a freakin' business meeting with Lowen, Bobby, Gemma, and Jax. Again, in a damn brothel. That her fiancé spent the night in. She wonders if she's the only one who has a problem with this? Briefly she looks around, nope she's pretty sure that other than Lowen everyone else would think this was normal. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts as she hears Gemma tell Lowen that Pope wants the boys dead.

"She knows that." Tara tells Gemma harshly. God she hated when Gemma acted superior.

Lowen interrupts the tension brewing between the ex-queen and the new queen with, "Good faith can buy you twenty four hours." Jax's cell rings and she assumes it is Clay because he ignores the call and tells Chibs to call Clay. "That's it." She clarifies as Chibs steps away to make the call.

"Mom, keep an eye on Tig." Even Lowen is clear on the fact that Jax is dismissing Gemma and the expression on her face shows how much she hates it. Although, she had to admit that Tig probably needed someone right now. The images of watching his daughter burned alive had to be horrific.

Once Gemma was out of earshot Jax asks Tara, "Did you fill her in on RICO?"

"As much as I could." She tells him softly.

"Why Bobby?" Lowen asks in confusion. Otto was loyal to the club she couldn't understand him turning on a member.

"I was sleeping with his old lady." Bobby informs her.

Well he's free now, "They dropped the charges?" She asks, even more confused. No way would they drop charges against SAMCRO.

"Not exactly." Jax interrupts. At Lowen's incredulous look he adds, "They're holding it over our heads."

"Feds?" She asks in disbelief. Jesus Christ who the hell was SAMCRO in bed with now? Jax looks at her without saying the words to directly tell her about their CIA problem. "Okay, to kill this case we have to prove Otto's testimony as false. It would rule out past crimes." She's thinking aloud. "Current?"

"Gun running." Bobby answers, thankful for that little thing called attorney/client privilege.

"I'm not going to lie." Lowen admits. "It's gonna be tough to get details on a case I'm not even supposed to know about."

"What about Otto?" Jax asks. "Can you get in to see him?"

"Not with my association to the club." The lawyer tells everyone truthfully. If Otto turned states evidence, they will have him more guarded than Fort Knox. She starts to pack up. The quicker she gets to work on this, the better.

Jax informs her, "Nobody other than Tara and Bobby can know about this." Chibs comes back over to the group after ending his phone call with Clay. He tells them about the break-in at Gemma's house. Tara can see the rage mixed with fear in Jax's eyes. "Bobby, take my mother and deal with that. Chibs put everyone on notice. They're targeting families. We have to find Tig's kid." He tries to reign it all in. He can't fall apart now. This was what the President did, they pushed all that shit down, stood up, and did what needed to be done. He turns to Lowen and tells her, "Notify the authorities that we will turn ourselves in. See if you can get us that twenty four hours. We'll pay you double your retainer while you look into RICO." Lowen smiles, yeah Jax thinks, money is the language everyone understands.

A few minutes later, Tara walks up to Jax. She thinks her badass biker is journaling again. "They trashed your mom's place."

He groans inwardly, "I gotta fix this."

Full of faith she tells him, "You will."

"Thank you." He replies. That was just one of the million things he loves about her. The way she believes in him, like no-one ever has. "You've really handled this, babe. Us camping out here." He wasn't stupid. He knew she hated the fact that he was chilling out in a brothel. She had never been okay with the porn, or the crow-eaters and sweet-butts. She found it degrading that the women would do that. So he could only imagine where her thoughts were on his shacking up at a brothel. But she had nothing to worry about. They were together, connected in every sense of the word, he didn't need anyone or anything else. "You're amazing."

Before Tara could come up with a clever response, Chibs interrupted to inform Jax that they located Tig's other daughter about forty minutes from the brothel. Tara thought she was going to kill someone. Did these fools really expect Jax to go? "The APB went wide!"

Jax knew where this conversation was going. "Give me a minute." He tells Chibs. "Can't you tell the other guys to go?" She wonders if he can hear the plea in her voice.

"I have to make sure Tig's kid is safe." He will never be able to erase that image of a burned Dawn from his psyche.

She thinks she might lose it. "What about our kids?" She demands. "What if you're in jail for a long time again? You have sons!" Then it hits her. He was doing this because it is exactly what he'd expect them to do in return for their family. She takes a deep breath, "Go! You're right. Go help Tig."

God he fuckin' loves this woman. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it before walking away. Suddenly, it hits him. He's going inside. With no protection. He may never be able to kiss her, hold her again. "Let's get married. Today." He says to her back.

She turns around slowly. "Are you serious right now?" He can't be serious. She can see by his face that he is though. "I thought you wanted to wait…."

"Not anymore." He tells her. "No matter what happens I want you to be my wife. I always have."

"Here?" She hesitates. "In a brothel?" He nods in confirmation. "So much for romance."

"Hey, I'm all about the fairytale." He waits until she is close enough to hear his whisper, "I killed a FED for you." He reminds her needlessly. "Nothing says endless love like capital murder."

"Well I guess that's true." She smiles. Despite all the shit going on in their life and the fact that he is going to jail, she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jackson Teller. It was exactly what she'd always wanted too. Chibs breaks up the moment by reminding him they had to get going. "Who do I tell?" She asks, as Chibs walks away.

"No one." He doesn't care about anyone besides the two of them. He did wish the boys could be here. But he couldn't see Tara being okay with them at a brothel and the less people that knew where they were hiding the better. "We'll do something for these knuckleheads later." He finally kisses her the way he's wanted to all morning.

"I'll call Lowen." Tara tells him. "Have her work on a marriage license."

"I'll see you later." He kisses her softly. "Make an honest woman outta you." She laughs at the ludicrous statement; honest and old lady didn't go together in their world at all.

As Jax waited for Nero, he thought if he had the time to laugh at the current situation, he would. All this shit Tig had brought down on SAMCRO with the Niners and Pope; and Fawn is tapping a brother. It was down right hilarious if you thought about it. He was pretty sure Tig saw no humor in the rough sex or any other part of the scenario. But to himself, Jax could admit is was amusing.

Across town, Opie was pissed that he left his gun in the house. Although he was pretty sure that he could easily take Clay out with the saw in his hand. Just the thought of doing this eased something inside him. How dare this bastard come here spouting shit about tension with Piney. And did he really dare to expect Opie to sit at a table with him? Fuck Clay. And fuck Jax too. Despite his cavalier attitude towards his best friend, Opie couldn't help but ask, "Did they get protection?"

Jax watched as Nero visited a little boy walking with some sort of brace/crutch combination. Judging from the interaction, he was assuming the boy was Nero's kid. As they visited, Jax thinks about the 25-30% Nero makes off his girls. Not exactly respectable income but much more legit than drug or gun-running. He has to get SAMCRO out of this shit before dismantling RICO and packing up his family and getting the hell out of here.

Back at TM, Gemma was livid. That little bitch. Who did either of those ungrateful asshats think they were? Planning to get married and not invite her? Ha! Thanks to Lowen, joke is on them. She'd deliver their marriage license alright!

Tara felt nothing but relief as Jax walked through the doors of Diosa International in one piece. "How did it go?"

"Great." He assures her. "Found Tig's kid. Guys are getting her someplace safe." He pulls her to a tiny corridor for the illusion of privacy. "Lowen bring the license?"

"On the way." She informs him. Her worry is evident in her expression when she asks, "Talk to Romeo?"

"Not yet." He answers honestly, trying not to show how concerned he was.

"What are you going to do?" She asks desperately. The last time they were in jail, Jax was stabbed. This time, they have even more lethal enemies. The repercussions of that made her nauseous. She couldn't lose him. She needed him. Their boys needed him.

He has to soothe her worries. He can't stand for her to be upset. "When this judge is done getting his dick sucked, I'm gonna marry you." He tells her and she laughs. Mission accomplished.

Just Opie's luck that when he walks into the porn filming studio, his estranged wife is on set. With the whore he cheated on her with. Someone somewhere probably would find this entertaining. He, however, did not. Nor was it amusing that the two women shared a dressing room and bantered like there was no ill will between them. He didn't care how lucrative their movies were. It was just wrong, wrong on so many levels. The tension eased once Ima left the room. Lyla eyed the $20,000 cash, Opie just gave her to handle childcare for Ellie, Kenny, and by extension Piper and couldn't help but ask, "Did you ever love me Op? Or was I just a distraction till the nearest exit?"

"You weren't a distraction." He clarifies and even though it pains him to admit and he's sure for her to hear, "I'm not sure I love anything anymore." It was the most honest he's felt since losing Donna. But he should say something he thinks as his cell rings, "Excuse me…" He turns a bit to the side and reluctantly answers the phone when the caller id shows it is Tara. Lyla hears him say no to whoever is on the phone but he doesn't seem to get a word in. Despite his effort before long he's reluctantly agreeing to something by saying, "Yes, I'll be there."

"Everything okay?" Lyla forces herself to ask, even though it clearly is not.

"This is going to seem strange, but…" He takes a deep breath, "you wanna go to a wedding with me?"

"Wedding?" she asks with a smile despite all the drama going on. She couldn't help it, weddings just brought natural joy. Apparently she learned the hard way that it was the marriage part that was difficult. "Sure."

Jax stood outside the ladies room. It was fairly quiet. Somehow that didn't ease his worries. This shit between his mom and old lady was reaching the breaking point. He could feel it coming and knew in the back of his mind he would have to face it head on sooner or later. But not today. Today he was marrying Tara, his soul mate. The woman he loves more than anyone or anything. The woman he knows inside and out. The woman he was lost without. "Everything okay in here?" He asks, opening the door.

"Yeah." Tara answers on a deep breath, eyebrows raised.

He knew she didn't want to be coddled or to have him step in. Although the image of dragging his mother out was a bit entertaining. "We're about to lose our john judge."

"I'm almost ready." His blushing bride assures him. He shuts the door, leaving his old lady and mom alone again, God help them all.

"Look, I get it." Gemma reluctantly admits. "You gotta put distance between us. Own your place. But there isn't anyone who understands what you're going through better than me."

Tara wanted to roll her eyes at this manipulative bitch. She saw through the ex-queen's words and knew instinctively what she was doing. Trying to pull her close, too bad for her that shit was no longer working. She now clearly saw Gemma for who she was. Tara nods her head in response to the bullshit. She eyes the matching bands sat on the vanity in front of her. On one hand she thought it might be bad karma. She knew first hand how that marriage ended. But on the other, she knew wearing his father's wedding band would mean the world to Jax. He was finally starting to reconcile his feelings for the deceased man after reading the letters he was given. Too bad he hadn't gotten to read them in there entirety.

Jax will never forget the moment he saw Tara step out from that bathroom. Their eyes connected and he swore he was going to hang onto this feeling for the rest of his life. She was finally about to be his wife. From the time he was sixteen this was all he wanted. His Harley, his kutte, and this woman as his wife. When she broke their gaze to look at the entrance he was momentarily confused but then a big smile graced that beautiful face.

"Didn't want you to walk yourself down the aisle." Opie mumbles but Jax can hear the hint of tease in his voice. Opie and Lyla? Jax told Opie to fix things with his old lady but in all honesty he didn't expect him to. But maybe things were looking up. "And I couldn't miss the King finally marrying his Queen."

Tara hugs her old friend and no one hears her whispered "thanks". Him being here makes her day complete. Sure she wishes the boys could be here but that was too risky with Jax's fugitive status. But having Opie here, the closest thing to a brother for Jax meant everything. To Jax and her. The john judge clears his throat in annoyance and Tara grimaces. "Let's do this."

Jax thought the judge may have been going too fast but he couldn't even care right now. All he could focus on was Tara. Her smile, the tears of happiness in her beautiful green eyes, and the excitement coming off of her in waves. He was pretty sure he was radiating as much happiness as she was. He wanted to hold on to this feeling forever. To remember this exact moment when he was laying in his bunk in the prison cell. He notes that Chibs wants to speak, "Oh God" he mutters, this could be a good thing or a bad thing. Chibs kept it short and sweet with what he assumes is an Irish prayer. And finally, that moment comes that he's been waiting for since he was sixteen and he can't even wait for the judge to finish before Tara's in his arms, her lips on his…it's official she's now Mrs. Jackson Teller.

Tara is momentarily wrapped up in congratulatory hugs when she notes Bobby's cell ring. A wedding present, he tells Jax. One look into his eyes and she knows it is Romeo. Thank God. He needs Jax alive, he'll get him the protection they need. They have to, she refuses to think about the alternative. =====================================================

Getting the protection they need has lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Jax's mind quickly goes to Tara. How can he get her alone without being seen? He needs her desperately. No matter how cool she's been about this whole brothel thing, he doesn't think she will let him consummate their marriage there and it brings a smile to his face thinking about it. No sooner as he pulls up at the brothel and gets out of the truck with the guys does he hear a horn sound. Tara gets out of Opie's truck and tosses him the keys, "Come on husband."

Damn, he loves the sound of that. "Where are we going?"

"I have you to myself for exactly eighteen hours." She kisses him. "And I'm not sharing you with a brothel."

He laughs. "Yes, ma'am." He opens the passenger door for her and gets in the driver side and starts the truck. "Smart move taking Opie's truck. Where to?"

"Motel 6, Lodi." She informs him, putting her sunglasses on.

He groans. Tara in a motel was exactly what he wanted. But it was risky. "Not sure that's a good idea, babe."

"It will be fine." She assure his, grabbing his right hand and bringing it to her lips. "You're not the only one with connections."

"Reallllly?" He questions. "Want to tell me about these connections?" He pulls off onto the street but rolls down Tara's window to tell the guys, or more specifically, Chibs and Tig, "The sheriff will pick us up at the clubhouse at noon." "Aye, Jackie-Boy, we'll be there." Comes Chib's thick accent. "And what will you be up to? Knitting with the misses?" He teases and Tara blushes. "Have a good night you two. Enjoy!" Jax rolls up the window at their catcalls.

"Who are they more excited for? Us? Or the brothel pussy?" She asks.

"Not sure." He laughs, together they enjoy the silence as they hold hands and he drives them to Lodi. Tara instructs him to park in the back at the employee lot. "You sure this is okay?" He asks. The last thing he felt like explaining to Opie was how he got his truck towed. The business side of Jax notes that TM does not have a towing contract with Motel 6. He needs to have someone look into that, convince them to keep the business local.

"Yup." She assure him, getting out quickly. "Come on." When he meets her at the front of the truck she grabs his hand and gives him a quick kiss. But tugs him to the employee entrance and knocks. Clearly, his wife was busy planning while he was meeting with Romeo.

"Dr. Knowles." A professional looking man smiles appreciatively at Tara. Jax's hand immediately brings Tara's up to his lips. The last thing he should do is punch this guy on his one night alone with his wife, is what he tells himself. The guy's smile drops at soon as his eyes meet the MC leader. "Your party is waiting." He tells Tara. "Down this hall and to the left." He hands her a key card. "You will be fine here and I've made sure you won't be bothered."

"Thank you so much Mr. Knight." Tara smiles as if she's unaware this guy was totally checking her out. Sometimes, Jax couldn't believe how oblivious his wife was to her own beauty. "I really appreciate everything."

"It's the very least I could do for you." He assures her, without meeting her eyes.

Once they are alone in the narrow hallway Jax asks, "Our party? I thought we'd lock ourselves in a room alone for the next eighteen hours." In fact, he was counting on it. His mind has already imagined all the ways he planned on taking her.

"We will." She stops when they come to a closed door. "Soon, I promise." She kisses him and he is quick to deepen it. He pushes her against the door as his tongue tangles with hers. Too bad he didn't notice her hand had already starting turning the knob because the door quickly opens, he has to grab Tara hard to keep them both from landing on their ass. He notices the laughs and squeals coming from inside and immediately looks up. "I thought I'd feed my husband first." She whispers throatily in his ear.

He takes his gaze off of his boys and his best friend and family to look into her eyes. "Goddamn, I love you so much."

"Good thing." She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're stuck with me now."

"Promise?" That voice in the back of his head that tells him he doesn't deserve her is still present.

"I just did, silly." The promise is simple and honest in her eyes.

"Can you two finish up?" Opie interrupts. "Your kids are starving."

Abel comes barreling into Jax's legs and giggles when his dad sweeps him up. "Uncle Opie is hungrier than anyone." He whispers loudly and Tara laughs.

"Hungrier, huh?" He tickles his sons' belly before putting him back down. "Guess we better feed him then."

Jax is amazed. Tara must have worked overtime because they just consumed a feast. And although he was disappointed he didn't immediately get Tara naked, he had to admit that this was pretty awesome too. It was the life he and Opie always imagined growing up. Them, their wives, their kids, and a couple of beers. Granted back then, it was always Donna they imagined sitting next to Opie, ruffling Kenny's hair. He meets Opie's gaze and the his best friend's smile drops for a minute but then picks back up when Piper burps loudly. He's pulled from his thoughts at the feel of Tara's hand creeping slowly, torturously up the inside of his thigh. He turns his head abruptly but she won't meet his eyes. In fact, she's fawning all over Thomas on purpose. The higher she creeps the more alert his cock becomes. Ah, it's been a long time but two can definitely play this game.

He forgoes all the teasing that she is currently putting him through and heads straight for her clit. He can feel her through her jeans but instead of pushing him away or closing her thighs she meets his challenge by sitting straight up thus thrusting her hips into his hand and opens her legs even wider for him. He groans but doesn't think anyone hears him over the chatter of five kids. For her part she starts to work on the button of his jeans but he decides to finish this his way. He has her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped in what he estimates is 4.5 seconds. Tara's gaze finally meets his in a dare. He smirks, takes a sip of beer and enters her with one finger easily.

She knew better than to challenge Jax. She learned long ago that when it came to sex, he was like a God. It was why she practically offered herself and her virginity up to him on a silver platter at fifteen. It was why during their years apart, no man could give her everything Jax did. It was why after eleven years, she came back to him. And as he increases the speed of his finger, she's thankful she did come back. Not just because of this amazing orgasm he's about to give her but also because he kept his promise. He made her his wife but even before that he gave her a family. He handed over his son to her without a moments hesitation and never for one second made her feel like she wasn't his mother. And she knew without a doubt that he would keep his other promise and get them out of Charming. She grabs his chin and forces his face towards her. He watches as the blush creeps up her torso and to her face and knows she's about to combust. Quickly, he sweeps her lips and tongue into his mouth and swallows the sounds of her ecstasy. Surely, her rapid breathing had to be noticed by someone but he can't focus on that. "If we don't wrap this up right now." He warns on a whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna throw you on this table and give Op and Lyla a show and scar some kids for life."

She giggles as Opie gets a clue, "Gross, let's get out of here kids."

"Kids?" Jax tries to shake free from the haze of sexual fog. "What about ours?" He asks Tara. He loved Abel and Thomas more than anything. And sharing this day with them meant the world to him. But if he didn't get Tara alone and buried inside of her soon, he was going to kill someone.

"We're taking them." Lyla answers. "Big sleepover at your house." He looks at Tara to see make sure she's okay with this. He knows Opie would die for his kids but with all the tension and shit he wanted his wife to be okay. He sees nothing but acceptance in her those beautiful green orbs. Again clearly, his wife was on top of things. He smiles, she's about to be on top of him. Jax stands and hugs Op, "Thanks brother. And you better change my sheets."

Lyla smirks when Tara starts to fidgit uncomfortably but finally rises. She works on gathering Abel and Thomas and explaining what's going on. Abel immediately raises his arms up for Ellie to pick up, he's too happy to hear about hanging out with kids older than him. Tara warns Lyla that he will need to call her and Jax tonight. He rarely spends the night away from both parents and when he has, he still needed to hear their voice. Jax watches as they all leave and he turns to Tara. He gives her a look that says he wants to eat her alive before throwing her over his shoulder. He smiles at the sound of her giggles as he digs into the back pocket of her jeans, "Room 502" he reads. Once they board an elevator he puts her down and places his lips on her neck as he pushes her into a corner. All too soon, they make it to the 5th floor and he practically drags her to their door. He uses the key card to open the door but stops her with a hand on her belly when she gets ready to enter.

"What?" She questions, momentarily confused. Quickly he grabs her up into his arms and close to his chest. "Oh, how traditional." She teases.

"Told you I was all about the fairytale." His smile melts her heart. The minute he sets her down, their limbs become tangled in a rush to get their clothes off and never take their lips off each other. Once he manages to strip her down to panties and her tank top she stops him.

"Wait." She says out of breath, pulling her head back to look into his eyes. "Lyla packed us a bag. It's in the truck. I bet she packed me something sexy."

Lyla's version of sexy was probably Tara's version of slutty, he was sure. He looks down to his tented boxers. She couldn't be serious right now. "You know how I feel about lingerie."

He has always told her it was pointless. She spent more time putting it on when he had it off of her in seconds, usually in pieces. "I know…I just want this to be special for you."

"You've made this whole day special for me." He swallows thickly. "Becoming my wife, accepting that wedding band because the matching one belonged to my dad…." He removes her tank top and she's standing before him with nothing but her black lace bra and panties. "Dinner with Op and the kids….this….I love you, Tara."

She blinks back the tears and swallows thickly as well, "I love you too. So much Jackson." She pushes down his boxers and turns, pulling him towards the bed. As always the sight of his tattoo on her lower back makes him even harder, if possible. She pushes him to sit on the side of the bed. He buries his face in her cleavage as his fingers release the snap at the back. Once he removes it, Tara pulls him away from her breast by pulling his hair. He looks at her in confusion just before she drops to her knees. He knows he won't last in her mouth. He's been in need of her all day. But he allows her to put him in her mouth anyway. She's always been so damn good at this. She teases him with her tongue a bit and when his cock hits the back of her throat he tugs her up off her knees by her hair. He's always loved how her hair feels through his fingers. "I need to be inside you, babe." He explains. He scoots back on the bed as she crawls up to meet him. "Ride me, wife." He demands. She raises her brow. "Now." She smacks him. "Please." He adds with a smile.

She straddles him and teases his cock at her entrance. "Since you asked so nicely, husband." She comes down on her knees and takes him in all at once. They spend every minute possible in that bed before reality comes all too soon for the young newlyweds.


End file.
